


Cover Story

by dearncity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, reporter!jaemin, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman!jeno, that is literally it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearncity/pseuds/dearncity
Summary: Jeno is new at this whole 'superhero' thing and Jaemin is there to follow him along for the ride.alternatively: Jeno is Spider-Man and Jaemin is a reporter who follows him around.





	Cover Story

Jeno enjoyed these moments the most. In between missions, standing on the roof of the tallest building near him and observing. Admiring New York City’s landscape. He saw it thousands of times a day, but it always left him breathless. He felt himself become one with his surroundings, totally at peace. That is until he felt the hairs on his body stand up followed by his ringtone.

 

“What’s the problem, Renjun?” As much as Jeno enjoyed his quiet moments, he had a job to do.

 

“Chase Bank robbery in Queens, Aguilar Ave with Parsons Blvd to be exact.” Renjun was direct. He knew how important time was in situations like these.

 

“Got it, heading there now,” Jeno swung off the roof and made his way through the concrete jungle as fast as he could. There was no time to waste.

 

…

 

“Jisung, I swear this is a Good idea,” Jaemin whispered into his phone, as he tried to sneak into a bank currently being robbed. Jaemin was a reporter, a talented and dedicated one at that. How was he supposed to report anything from the outside? He had been trying and trying to get his boss’ attention to no avail. But this was it, he had a feeling.

 

 _“Jaemin, I really don’t think this idea will work, please just wait outside for the police, I beg of you,”_ the line was silent for a couple of seconds, _“...you’re already in aren’t you?”_

 

“Yup, gotta go,” Jaemin ended the call and crawled in. As he blended in with the other hostages he somehow managed to get a front-row seat to the action while the robbers were busy, well, robbing. He pulled out his phone and subtly hit it in his sweater while making sure to get a good angle of the scene unfolding before him.

 

Just as the robber was putting in the last of the money, a red blur came in through a window, shattering glass all over the marble floors. Jaemin anxiously moved his phone to get a better look, and standing there, surrounded by glass in all of his glory, was none other than, Spider-Man. The new rookie hero had surfaced about a month ago and tabloids everywhere were desperate for a hint of who he was or what his intentions are. Some labeled him as a menace, but most of the people considered him a local hero, helping out the little guy.

 

“Drop the gun, give the money back and no one gets hurt,” Spider-Man announced, trying his best to look intimidating. The three robbers looked at each other and laughed.

 

“What are you supposed to be? A Spider?” Robber #1 spoke. Jaemin was too focused on recording the scene, he didn’t particularly care for their names or looks.

 

“I’m Spider-Man”

 

“Well, Spider-Man,” Robber #1 looked around to his partners and smirked, “You do know what happens to bugs that misbehave right?”

 

“They get crushed,” Robber #2 finished for him, cracking his knuckles with the other two adjusted their aim.

 

“No one gets any respect around here,” muttered Spider-Man as he shot his webs out towards Robber #2’s feet to make him lose his balance and fall down, clutching and taking Robber #1 with him. As Spider-Man was going in for the punch, Jaemin’s phone rang. Jaemin panicked and looked at the caller-id, Jisung. Spider-Man and the other three robbers all stared at him. Robber #3 seemed to have the fastest instincts as he immediately took hold of Jaemins collar and hoisted him up on his feet, pointing a gun to his temple.

 

“Let us go, or he dies with us,” Jaemin could feel Robber #3’s hands shaking slightly and hoped Spider-Man picked up on the robbers nervousness.

 

…

 

Jeno stood still for a couple of seconds while he planned out what he was going to do. The boy was cute, really cute. And apparently, that is all Jeno’s mind could comprehend before he realized there was a gun(!!) pointed at the side of his face. Jeno quickly shot a web to the Robbers hand and pulled him forward. Jeno saw the boy stumble forward and trip as the Robber was brought towards Jeno. He quickly elbowed him in the stomach and took hold of his gun while shooting a web towards the other gun and pulling it towards himself. He webbed both guns together and stuck them to the ceiling, out of reach.

 

This was way easier with no weapons involved. Jeno quickly webbed the front of the three robbers, joined the webbing and swung around the room in circles to wrap them in the webs. After successfully joining the robbers together he webbed them again just to be sure that they wouldn’t wiggle their way out.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeno approached the boy who may have looked fine on the outside but Jeno could see a hint of anxiety behind his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I’m… good,” the boy looked out of breath, “I just need a moment to get myself together again.”

 

“That’s understandable, I’m sorry what’s your name?” Jeno didn’t want to be rude and he really did want to comfort the boy, it isn't every day that you get held at gunpoint.

 

“Jaemin, my name is Jaemin”

 

“Well Jaemin,” Jeno heard police sirens in getting closer, “please take it easy, give yourself a couple of days to rest. I know it must seem scary but I am here to protect everyone that I can and try to make our city a safer place, I hope that can be of some reassurance to you.” Jaemin looked up straight into Jeno’s eyes and tilted his head.

 

“...Thank you, Spider-Man,” he looked so honest and thankful that it made Jeno a little shy.

 

“Um well yes, its-its what I do! I’m glad to be of service,” The police sirens were getting really loud now, marking Jenos queue to leave. “Well, I-I gotta go but I’ll see you around? Wait! No no, I hope I don’t see you around!” Jaemin looked at him weirdly, “Wait that’s not what I mean, I meant like, I hope you don’t get hurt again or like-” Jeno made a distressed noise, “I hope we meet again under better circumstances, yes that’s it!”

 

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Jaemin smiled and Jeno swore that his smile couldn’t be compared to the beauty he had seen earlier of the New York skylines.

 

“Okay well goodbye! Everyone I hope you have a good rest of your day,” And with that Jeno walked backward and attempted to push the door, but was unsuccessful. Panicked, Jeno turned around and pushed on the door. The sirens were alarmingly close. This was the worse situation, Jeno had to leave now or the authorities would-

 

“Its a pull,” Jeno turned back to see Jaemin giggling at his antics.

 

“Oh right okay yes thank you” Jeno smiled sheepishly, before realizing Jaemin wouldn’t be able to see anything through the mask and pulled the door open, swinging his way back to his apartment where he would hopefully be able to have a little snack or some water before going back to work. Jaemin’s smile lingering in the back of his mind.

 

…

 

This was the best day of Jaemin’s life. Sure, he got held at gunpoint and sure, that did scare him more than he would like to admit, but he got it. He got the story. His It piece. This would get him the front page. Finally. But first,

 

“Jisung! Why on earth would you call me when you Knew I was in a bank being robbed?” Jaemin spoke quickly into the phone.

 

_“I'm sorry! I really am I, I just wanted to check up on you, I thought you’d at least be smart enough to have your phone on silent.”_

 

“Forget about it, just text next time please?”

 

 _“Of course Nana! You got it!”_ Jaemin sighed, this day had really drained his energies.

 

“On a positive note, I managed to record everything and guess what?”

 

_“What? What happened?”_

 

“An unexpected guest showed up to save the day,” Jaemin knows how big of a fan Jisung is of Spider-Man. He's caught his roommate and best friend looking through Spider-Man forums late at night.

 

 _“No way, you’re kidding,”_ Jisung gasped.

 

“Spider-Man! Yes!”

 

_“Oh my god, I wish I could’ve been there!”_

 

“You wish you were in a bank being robbed?” The line was quiet.

 

_“Okay nevermind then, How was he?”_

 

“He was okay I guess, I mean he did save the day but he's a bit awkward, to be honest. It’s endearing though…” Jaemin trailed off to think about the hero bumping into the door and not realizing it was a push door. Also, if the door was open, why did he come in through the window? Jaemin was so desperate for answers, but that could wait.

 

 _“Is that all?”_ Jisung questioned.

 

“It’s all for today, I still have to go back home and write out this report to be able to present it to the boss, Doyoung. I think I’ll take it easy for a bit after submitting it,” Jaemin sighed. He really was tired but this issue had happened just now and it was something he needed to report immediately, hopefully, Doyoung would want it for tomorrow's headline.

_“Alright, I’ll see you back home, I’ll get some chips and we can rent out Hercules so you can laugh at the inaccuracies”_

 

“Thanks, Jisung, you’re the best”

 

 _“Don’t mention it, now go home!”_ Jaemin hung up and making sure he had all his items before heading out into the streets. He may be a little bit more jumpy than usual, but hopefully, that’ll wind down soon. He took out his phone to replay the video, sighing when the camera angle was ruined when the Robber snatched him up. How he wishes he would get the chance to meet Spider-Man soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me writing whatever came to mind, but would you like to read more? I can turn this into a story with a couple of more chapters. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this is badly edited bc I didn't really edit it, but if you want more I could polish this chapter and add more.
> 
> (Jaemins name keeps wanting to autocorrect to Jains, Jasmine, Taemin and Jason for some reason)


End file.
